<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minospreg by Gabinos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465938">Minospreg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos'>Gabinos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, MFCDZ, Minospreg, Mpreg, SSBRTAKEOVER, fake-mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albafica tem pesadelos vívidos — e redondos — com um Minos extremamente grávido, mais manhoso e choroso do que o habitual.</p><p>Para alcançar sua paz, ele precisa de respostas, de alguém que prove que aqueles pesadelos horríveis estão longe da realidade... Ou de alguém que lhe diga que o bebê está saudável.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minospreg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albafica acordou desesperado. Jogou o corpo por cima do outro que dormia ali para acender o abajur a seu lado, levando todas as cobertas ao chão. Apesar do rebuliço, Minos abria os olhos devagar, totalmente incômodo com a luz da lâmpada, mesmo que ela fosse menos potente do que a do abajur que ficava ao lado oposto da cama.</p><p>	— Mmmm? —  Resmungou enquanto era apalpado intensamente, tendo suas “coisas” puxadas para os lados e inspecionadas meticulosamente — Se você me acordou pra transar, podia ser mais delicado. Assim não vai ajudar sua causa. — Afastou os pesados cabelos acinzentados que cobriam seu rosto e tentou levantar, mas foi empurrado com violência pelo outro, que sentava-se sobre suas pernas.</p><p>	— Fique quieto. Isso tudo é culpa sua!</p><p>	Não contente em verificar que a barriga de Minos estava como deveria, colocou a orelha sobre ela depois de alisá-la com tanta força a ponto de deixar marcas na pele. A camiseta de unicórnio com uma enorme mancha de café que o bonequeiro usava para dormir era puxada com força para cima, o fazendo levantar-se novamente para removê-la. Teve o peito insistentemente tocado, apertado, beliscado e mordido. Quando tudo finalmente parecia estar nos eixos, Albafica apagou a luz e deitou-se sobre o corpo do amado, jogando os longos cabelos azuis sobre seu rosto, sem importar-se com os fios que invadiam a boca alheia. Já acostumado, Minos fez o possível para livrar-se do cabelo, abraçando seu homem contra si enquanto ainda cuspia algum eventual pelo perdido.</p><p>	— Sonhou com alguma besteira? Eu tinha perdido o pau ou tomado uma facada na barriga? Coloquei silicone?</p><p>	— Apenas. Durma. </p><p>	Ah, o tom imperativo daquele homem que por tão pouco perdia a cabeça era delicioso aos ouvidos de Minos. Se o dono da voz que sempre ditava suas ordens com tamanha firmeza tivesse o mínimo de ciência do que se passava nos miolos do ouvinte debochado, talvez guardasse as palavras para si pela eternidade. Minos propositalmente enaltecia a conduta do namorado, mas a verdade é que quanto mais bravo o outro parecia estar, mais divertidos eram os pensamentos do bonequeiro. </p><p>	— Sabe...você tá acordado, eu também… Você tá sem roupa e eu também...</p><p>	— Então fica quieto e dorme.</p><p>	“Ah, eu vou dormir, vou descansar bastante pra você ver só o que te espera amanhã pela manhã”.</p><p>	O bonequeiro estava de fato cansado, havia passado boa parte do dia na manufatura de muitas peças para as articulações de suas marionetes e começado a entalhar as feições de algumas delas. Almejava reconstituir a corte de Luis XIV em Versalhes, aproveitando a boa audiência da série que contava a história da construção do Palácio e precisaria de uma quantidade enorme de bonecos para o novo projeto. Embora fosse completamente apaixonado por trazer tais personagens à vida por suas mãos, não era um trabalho fácil e a parte inicial onde a lida era com pedaços maiores e, consequentemente, mais pesados de madeira o deixava exausto. </p><p>	Enquanto Minos roncava, satisfeito com as horas de sono que ainda lhe eram permitidas, Albafica revolvia o pesadelo, sonhando com exatamente a mesma cena nos poucos instantes em que se permitiu cair no sono novamente. Quando o despertador tocou, saiu de cima do namorado de qualquer maneira, apoiando-se em um ou mais lugares sensíveis para levantar-se e foi direto ao banho enquanto Minos agonizava pela joelhada entre as pernas que levara, seguida de uma cotovelada no vazio. Mesmo não sofrendo em silêncio, fora completamente ignorado por Albie, que já preparava seu desjejum quando Minos teve a capacidade de levantar-se da cama.</p><p>	Entrou na cozinha confortado pelo cheiro de café, tentando não entregar-se ao mau humor. “Se o cabeça-dura quer ficar bicudo sei lá por qual motivo, o problema é única e exclusivamente dele, não vou entrar nesse jogo”, pensava enquanto arrastava as pantufinhas peludas, combinando com a camiseta furada e manchada que fora arrancada de si durante a noite, a não ser pelo estado de conservação.</p><p>	— Tem café pra mim?</p><p>	— Preciso trabalhar, Minos. Você pode fazer seu café, não pode? — Albafica enfiava um pedaço generoso de bolo goela abaixo enquanto resmungava de boca cheia.</p><p>	Mais pela pirraça do que pela vontade, o bonequeiro puxou sua caneca preferida do secador de louças, roubando um pouco do conteúdo do copo que o namorado preparara para viagem. Albafica trilhava caminhos perigosos, despertando lentamente o mau humor que nem Minos era capaz de controlar, por mais que quisesse. Todavia, Minos julgou mal a força que existia dentro de si: não podia com a quantidade exagerada de açúcar que já havia ido para o copo térmico de seu benzinho. </p><p>	Era tão mal acostumado com doces, ingerindo somente o que Albafica lhe empurrava, como alguns pedaços de chocolate ou balas, mas nunca seria capaz de beber algo tão adoçado como aquele “café”. O estômago sensível por natureza e mais todos os outros fatores como a noite não tão bem dormida, os machucados provocados pela falta de delicadeza de seu amado e, principalmente o tanto de glicose ingerida provocaram o vômito quase imediato. Foram alguns instantes até que a bebida alcançasse o ponto máximo da viagem. Minos torcia o rosto enquanto sentia o gosto terrível do açúcar em sua boca e observava Albafica lambendo os dedos lambuzados de cobertura de chocolate. O café fazia seu trajeto de volta enquanto o bonequeiro corria até a porta da rua, adubando o canteiro de rosas vermelhas com seu conteúdo estomacal.</p><p>	Albie, em total pavor, correu para acudi-lo, segurando a densa cabeleira. Não houve tempo nem para limpar a própria boca: tinha o rosto todo respingado com a deliciosa cobertura do bolo. Quando Minos pensou ter livrado o corpo do conteúdo maléfico, teve as madeixas puxadas para trás, sendo forçado a encarar Albafica. A visão do rosto bonito mas todo lambuzado foi ainda mais nojenta, por todas as sugestões que trazia à mente fértil do contador de histórias. Minos fez uma pequena anotação mental de que aquele fora apenas um gole das quantidades absurdas de açúcar que o outro consumia e despejou o que ainda restava de suas entranhas no canteiro do outro lado da porta.</p><p>	Como desgraça nenhuma é bobagem, algumas pessoas que utilizavam da vielinha ao lado da casa como atalho para o Vondelpark assistiam a cena magnífica: Minos com sua camiseta ridícula e velha, contrastando com as limpas e branquíssimas pantufas e as compridas pernas magras descobertas, já que vestia apenas uma cueca da cintura para baixo. Albafica muito bem vestido, como sempre, mas com as fuças cobertas de chocolate, segurando como podia o cabelo do homem gorfando sobre as lindas rosas que rodeavam a construção.</p><p>	Sentia-se mal por desejar tal coisa, mas em seu interior torcia para que Minos estivesse de fato doente, já que a alternativa a tal ocorrido o deixava pior ainda. Albie xingou os curiosos que por ali passavam e arrastou seu fazedor de marionetes para dentro de casa, batendo a porta. Minos estava ainda mais pálido do que de costume e algumas gotículas de suor brotavam de sua testa. A visão da cara ainda suja de Albafica o fazia querer vomitar novamente.</p><p>	— Você quer que eu fique em casa? Posso ligar pro cabeçudo e…</p><p>	Obviamente, não era só a pele que estava coberta de chocolate. Os pedaços mal mastigados de bolo cobriam alguns dentes, mesmo sendo impossível torná-lo feio. Apenas lembravam Minos do gosto doce do café terrível.</p><p>	— Quero que você saia da minha frente e vá lavar essa sua cara. Parece um porco que chafurdou no barro.</p><p>	Albafica o olhou espantado. Apesar da situação, Minos ainda tentava ser delicado e amenizar o que realmente pensava do doce colado ao belo rosto do namorado. O tiro saiu pela culatra. Pensar em um chiqueiro foi uma das decisões menos brilhantes que o marioneteiro havia tomado na vida, o fazendo correr para o banheiro do quarto a fim de chamar o Hugo novamente.</p><p>	Minos estava deitado de costas para a entrada do quarto. Havia juntado suas forças para banhar-se, procurar roupas limpas e fechar as cortinas dos aposentos. Albafica trazia, atrapalhado, uma generosa caneca e algumas torradas, mas Minos estava tão fulo — e cansado — que não prestou-se nem a virar para o outro.</p><p>	— Fiz chá pra você...pra ajudar. Tá se sentindo melhor?</p><p>	— Nunca me senti tão bem. Quase perdi a noite de sono, mas depois perdi qualquer esperança de ter filhos um dia, a capacidade de respirar e agora nunca mais vou poder sentir o gosto de coisa nenhuma por que fui envenenado com aquela porcaria que você bebe. Estou ótimo. Agora vai que tá na sua hora. Você precisava trabalhar, não é mesmo?</p><p>	Não teve resposta, tampouco sentiu movimento algum pelos próximos minutos. Albafica permanecia imóvel, atônito, segurando a bandeja. Minos não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas já estava em agonia sentindo o olhar fixo sobre si. Virou-se, retirando as coisas que Albafica segurava de suas mãos.</p><p>	— Eu tomo essa porcaria, tá contente? Pode ir embora. Faça-me um favor e volte menos estúpido à tarde. </p><p>	— Minos...o que você quer dizer com perdeu?</p><p>Albafica não tinha condições de terminar a frase. Sentia-se um megero por desejar a doença do outro, mas agora pensava no pior cenário possível. Minos, por sua vez, dava algumas fungadas no chá, certificando-se de que ali não havia mais açúcar, até ousar bebericar alguns goles. Era morno, reconfortante, mas ainda não lhe fazia entender o pânico do namorado. Respirou fundo, buscando alguma calma dentro de si e respondeu com a maior tranquilidade que pode.</p><p>	— Você me acordou no meio da noite, me revirou do avesso, esticou coisas que não sabia que esticavam daquela maneira, me deixou marcado com aquela insistência em me alisar, mas até aí tudo bem. O problema foi quando você acordou, parecia um demônio, um trem de caos descarrilhado, me deu um chute no saco que doeu na alma, mas não pude nem desfrutar da dor terrível porque...você me deu um golpe debaixo da costela. E daí decidiu me ignorar e ir compensar seu ódio no — somente a menção do cômodo o deixava enjoado — lá...embaixo. Na cozinha. </p><p>	Albafica ouvia atentamente, com os olhos azuis ainda vidrados. Acomodou se ao lado do namorado, acariciando a região atingida brutalmente pelo cotovelo durante a manhã.</p><p>	— Não lembro disso. Desculpa, de verdade. — ele realmente era sincero aqui — Tem certeza que mais nada aconteceu quando você veio pra cá? Não teve sangue e essas coisas?</p><p>	O tom ameno que Albafica usava para falar o deixava sem chão. Se o lado dominante o atiçava, o lado calmo deixava seu coração aflito. Não gostava de ver a essência birrenta do amado esvair-se daquela maneira. Tomou a mão do outro, a levando à boca.</p><p>	— Não se preocupe. Não teve sangue. — “Eu já conhecia ele quando tive a última úlcera?”, questionava em pensamento.</p><p>	— Eu...vou ficar em casa com você. Mas por favor, come um pouco enquanto eu troco de roupa.</p><p>	Mastigou algumas torradas, apesar da falta de vontade. O chá realmente caía bem, ainda melhor acompanhado do pão. Albafica retornava a seu lugar da cama, abraçando o querido bonequeiro, que acomodava-se de forma a acolher o namorado em seus braços, servindo de travesseiro. Porém, a camisa extremamente justa que Minos escolhera ao acaso deixou Albie desconfortável, visto que podia-se notar o contorno do peito por baixo do tecido,</p><p>	— Espera. Você tá doente, eu que cuido de você. — Remendou, com certo asco ao encarar os mamilos que faziam volume no pano, pensando na eventualidade de sair leite dali em algum dia.</p><p>	O que era pra ser uma simples soneca, foi apenas a continuação do pesadelo noturno, onde um Minos extremamente grávido reclamava de dores nas costas e pés inchados. A fase da náusea, vivida de modo intenso no sonho anterior havia cedido lugar às mudanças de humor, deixando o bonequeiro choroso e ainda mais cheio das manhas. Não só a barriga era imensa mas também os seios. Redondos, balançavam enquanto aquele grávido de 1,85 m tentava deslocar-se, apoiando a lombar e culpando Albafica por tal atrocidade. </p><p>	O instinto de sobrevivência o acordou assim que a bolsa rompeu. Nem em sonho queria presenciar um parto, ainda mais não tendo a mínima ideia de onde o bebê sairia. Levantou, empurrando Minos para o lado, o despertando bruscamente. Mais uma vez.</p><p>	— Que merda, Albie. O que diabos aconteceu agora? — esbravejou, ainda com a língua presa por conta do sono.</p><p>	Em aflição, a inspeção do rapazinho bonito foi feita novamente. Albafica acendia a luz e procurava de maneira vigorosa por alterações no corpo do namorado, que dessa vez não iria tolerar tal coisa. Minos o segurou pelos pulsos, ainda com o olho remelento e os cabelos armados, falando em tom ameaçador:</p><p>	— É bom que você me explique. E é melhor ainda que faça sentido, ou eu vou ficar extremamente puto com você. </p><p>	— Minos, vai parecer idiota… Mas eu tenho sonhado com você buchudo. </p><p>	A cara do namorado não melhorava, então Albie tentou explicar como podia.</p><p>	— Assim, eu não tinha entendido direito por que você só reclamava nos outros dias,  tinha enjôos e essas coisas. Mas hoje de noite você estava barango. Não é por que você tá comigo que eu tô falando isso, um homem que nem você ficar barango já é uma coisa assustadora. — Minos tentou interrompê-lo, mas a expressão de Albafica ao explicar aquela baboseira toda era ainda mais ridícula do que a história. Seu peixinho estava deveras preocupado. — Você tinha tetas, Minos. Grandonas. Você estava tetudo, barango e grávido. Não era que nem aquelas grávidas bonitas de book, ou aqueles moços trans adoráveis do documentário, que ficam uma gracinha carregando bebês. Era você. Uma versão completamente desgraçada sua. </p><p>	Minos não pode esboçar nenhuma outra expressão, apenas explodiu em risadas. Albafica, transtornado, tentava pará-lo, pois era nítido que o namorado não fazia a menor noção da aparência terrível que sua gravidez onírica tinha.</p><p>	— Os peitos eram durinhos ou molinhos? — Minos fazia força para continuar a falar enquanto ria — Imagina, se eu já sou uma delícia desse jeito, seria a criatura perfeita se tivesse peitos. — jogou o namorado contra a cama, o abraçando enquanto tentava controlar o riso — Não faça essa cara. Só não gosta de tetas porque nunca apertou nenhuma.</p><p>	— Talvez eu tenha apertado. Pra ajudar você com o leite que escorria, seu ingrato! Não sei por que ainda me esforço, mesmo que em sonho.</p><p>	— Ah, agora tudo faz sentido. Quando acordou você foi sentir minha dilatação e abrir caminho pro rebento, é isso?</p><p>	Albafica levou a mão até o rosto de Minos, o segurando com força, falando com o tom maníaco:</p><p>	— Você parou pra pensar por onde que aquilo ia sair? Não, não era um buchinho. Você parecia uma vaca leiteira. Enorme, peitudo, fedia a leite. Devia estar grávido de gêmeos...melhor, trigêmeos pra ter uma barriga tão gigantesca!</p><p>	— Ew. — Minos torcia a cara enquanto pensava. — Você é extremamente desagradável. Não existia cesária no sonho?</p><p>	— Não sei. Não quis ficar pra assistir. </p><p>	— Nem pra segurar minha mão? Que pai horrível você é.</p><p>	Albafica o empurrou novamente, a fim de segurá-lo com seu peso sob si.</p><p>	— Chega, por favor. Eu não quero pensar em você daquele jeito. Não é engraçado, foi uma das coisas mais nojentas que eu já vi na minha vida.</p><p>	— Nos seus sonhos. Mas ok, eu paro. — Minos abria um sorriso malicioso, puxando o corpo de Albafica de maneira sugestiva, enfiando os dedos por baixo das poucas roupas que o namorado usava. — Nós podemos aproveitar que você não vai trabalhar e passar o dia aqui, nessa cama.</p><p>	Descompensado, Albie tentava fugir e, para sua sorte, não precisava inventar muitas desculpas.</p><p>	— Nem pensar. Você tá doente, não vai gorfar na minha cama. E nós não temos camisinha, eu vou na farmácia rapidinho, trazer algo pra você melhorar. — Pulou da cama com a agilidade de uma gazela, já vestindo o par de calças que usaria para ir trabalhar. Quer algo mais? Ou alguma coisa da rua?</p><p>	— Nós não temos camisinha por que você não queria mais usar. — entendeu a situação assim que terminou a frase — Ah, claro. Agora nós vamos ser precavidos, não é mesmo? Os deuses que nos salvem de você me comer e me deixar tetudo! Eu vou é voltar a dormir. Com alguma sorte você não me acorda passando por cima de mim com um trator, já que é só o que tá faltando nesse raio de dia.</p><p>	Ao retornar, Albie encontrou Minos adormecido. Fez o maior esforço que pôde para abraçá-lo evitando tocar a frente de seu corpo. Depositou alguns beijinhos carinhosos pelo ombro do bonequeiro até despertá-lo. Este ajeitava os fios que desprenderam-se do coque preguiçoso e esfregava o canto dos olhos.</p><p>	— Meu bem, acho melhor você tomar isso daqui. </p><p>	Desconfiado, Minos pegou um comprido das mãos do outro, o examinando.</p><p>	— Que porra é essa? Pílula do dia seguinte?</p><p>	Albafica suspirou. Não queria brigar, mas a imagem toda do barrigão que o namorado carregava estava mais do que viva em sua mente.</p><p>	— Não… São vitaminas. Você passou mal hoje, então acho que devia recompor alguns minerais perdidos, essas coisas, sabe…</p><p>A intenção não era das piores. Minos analisou a situação e estava disposto a tomar o tal comprimido até que Albafica continuou:</p><p>— Eu sinto muito por pensar essas coisas, mas é que era tão real...se você pudesse ver o que eu vi, era muito desagradável, então por via das dúvidas acho melhor você começar a tomar essas pílulas, vai que tem algo aí dentro que tá crescendo e precisa…</p><p>— DESAGRADÁVEL É VOCÊ ME ENGRAVIDANDO NESSAS PORCARIAS DE SONHOS. QUAL QUE É O SEU PROBLEMA? — Minos saía da cama, enfurecido — Por que não aproveitou pra comprar um antipsicótico nessa pocilga de farmácia que você foi? Chegou lá dizendo o que? “Preciso de um pré-natal pro cara com quem eu tenho transado?” — fez uma vozinha fina ao falar as últimas palavras.</p><p>O que Minos não contava era com o fato de que quem tinha as rédeas hipotéticas daquele relacionamento era Albafica. Sempre foi Albafica. Por mais que o controlador de marionetes achasse que estava no comando de tudo e que deixava o outro mandar apenas por capricho seu, descobriu naquele dia, de uma maneira não muito agradável que ele acabaria sempre fazendo as vontades do outro, mesmo que a contragosto. A briga que aconteceu na Casa das Roseiras talvez nem pudesse ser chamada dessa maneira, já que um lado gritava e ditava ordens e o outro, resignado, apenas as obedecia.</p><p>	</p><p>	Minos precisava de alguém que lhe desse razão, que entendesse seu lado da história. Naquele momento, necessitava do irmão, que sempre foi o seu porto seguro. Marcaram por mensagens de encontrarem-se após o turno de Asmita, próximo ao hospital onde trabalhava, em um discreto café.</p><p>	— E ele pediu… Aliás, mandou é a palavra certa, que eu mijasse no palitinho. </p><p>	— E você… Mijou?</p><p>— Depois dessa história do teste de gravidez, pra me livrar da peste, coloquei as duas mãos na barriga, fiz cara de cachorro com fome e falei "hmmm, que vontade de comer carne de rena empanada". Foi assim que consegui fugir. Antes que você pergunte: sim, fugir é a palavra certa. Precisava ver alguém que tivesse o mínimo de juízo das ideias. E é por isso que estamos aqui.</p><p>— Astuto, obviamente. Mas você mijou no palitinho ou não?</p><p>	— Se contar isso pra alguém — Minos aproximava-se do irmão — eu juro que invoco um demônio pra ofertar sua língua. — Certificou-se que ninguém ouvia aquela conversa e falou baixinho. — Mijei.</p><p>	— E qual foi o resultado? </p><p>	— Como assim “qual foi o resultado”? Qual o seu problema? A fada do homem grávido mordeu você também? Tenho que explicar pra um médico o único resultado possível? — A pancada que Minos deu na mesa foi o suficiente para espalhar o café além do pires.</p><p>	— Fique feliz se deu negativo. Câncer nos testículos pode marcar positivo nesses testezinhos. Você sentiu algum caroço ou algo assim? — Mimi perguntava casualmente, de maneira quase indiferente para não chamar ainda mais a atenção dos que olhavam para o bonequeiro exaltado.</p><p>	— Como é que é?</p><p>	— Autoexame. É importante. Ao redor dos mamilos também. Entendo que é algo íntimo então se preferir que eu te ajude com essas coisas de rotina… Caso encontremos algo eu repasso para alguém de confiança, mas é melhor prevenir do que encontrar tarde demais.</p><p>	Minos esfregava o rosto como se tentasse livrar-se da situação. Profundamente incomodado, levantou-se, aproximou o rosto do seu irmão e falou secamente:</p><p>— Comecei o dia quase eunuco, vomitei as tripas, no meio da tarde estava mijando num negocinho de plástico por que o Albafica insiste que eu estou grávido. E termino o raio desse dia com meu irmão se oferecendo pra apalpar minhas bolas. Vocês só podem estar tramando pra me deixar maluco. </p><p>Era uma indignação tamanha a ponto de lhe fazer sair dali enquanto ainda sustentava um ínfimo de dignidade. Dignidade esta que não durou nem três horas, quando batia à porta do irmão, ainda mais possuído pela raiva do que há algumas horas atrás.</p><p>— Lembra aquele papo de “me ajudar com coisas íntimas de rotina”?</p><p>— Entre. — Asmita cedeu espaço, mas Minos não deu nenhum passo adiante — Não me diga que você encontrou algum caroço… Pelos deuses, Minos...vamos imediatamente para o hospital! Foi nos testículos?</p><p>Com o dedo em riste, Minos lhe respondeu:</p><p>— Por um instante, esqueça do meu saco. Preciso que você me faça uma ultrassonografia, pra que eu possa entrar em casa hoje à noite.</p><p>— O que? Do que?</p><p>— Aparentemente, do meu útero. Onde você vai achar um eu não sei. Mas vamos de uma vez antes que eu desista de vocês dois. O Albafica está esperando dentro do carro.</p><p> </p><p>Deitado sobre a mesa ginecológica, somente de avental hospitalar, Minos lutava contra seu irmão que teimava em apoiar os pés do caçula nas geladas hastes destinadas a esse fim.</p><p>— Para com essa palhaçada. Vamos terminar isso de uma vez e ir pra casa. Mostra pra ele que não existe bebê.</p><p>— Mas onde eu vou procurar? Tem alguma sugestão? Pra começo de história, por que diabos você acha que ele tem um útero?</p><p>— JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEI! Mas vocês vão procurar. Olha bem pra esse homem, aliás, olha pra vocês dois. Como que é aquele papo de loteria genética? O garoto tem esse cabelo branco brotando da cabeça, olho lilás, mesmo assim essa desgraça consegue ser bonito. Por que não seria buchudo também? Sem ofensa, cunhadinho, você também é lindo, é um pouco mais cagado que ele, mas os dois tiveram sorte. Até enxergar você enxerga! Não tão bem assim, mas enxerga! Vai me dizer agora que é impossível que isso aí possa parir!</p><p>— Claro, claro. Mas nós vamos passar o resto da noite aqui procurando. Acho que será melhor levar ele pra uma tomografia, vai ser mais fácil achar o… Problema.</p><p>— Mimi…isso não é perigoso? Quero dizer, pro bebê.</p><p>Dissimulado como era, Asmita conseguiu engolir a gargalhada. Deu uns tapinhas no ombro do cunhado, concordando:</p><p>— Tem razão. Uma ressonância, então! Pelo bebê! Já volto, não façam alarde.</p><p> </p><p>Albafica ajudou o cunhado com o disfarce de Minos, tendo que esperar no escritório enquanto os irmãos adentravam a sala da ressonância magnética. A menina responsável pela operação da máquina tentou ajudar o médico bonito, mas este apenas apontou para o chapéu de folha de alumínio que o suposto paciente usava.</p><p>— Ele é agressivo. Pode deixar que dou conta.</p><p>— Tudo bem, doutor. Mas preciso do prontuário para iniciar os exames.</p><p>— Deixe-me ajeitá-lo aqui e nós conversamos lá fora. — Virou-se para Minos, falando devagar — Não se preocupe, aqui você pode tirar a proteção, eles não vão achá-lo na minha máquina de camuflagem.</p><p>Um Minos terrivelmente puto aguardava sozinho, despejando impropérios, o que ajudava a confirmar a história que o irmão contava na sala de operações.</p><p>— Veja bem, esse é um caso muito delicado. Ele acha que o governo russo está implantando chips em seu corpo. Usa o chapeuzinho para proteger suas informações e interromper o sinal. Não tenho como pedir um exame dessa magnitude por saber que não tem nada de errado com ele, mas é apenas pelo bem do paciente. Pode colocar meu nome que depois acerto com o financeiro, você não vai ser prejudicada. Isso, Mikaze escrito assim. — mostrou o crachá para a garota — Talvez Mikaze, M. de Maluco, assim eu não confundo com meus próprios exames.</p><p>Sentado estrategicamente à frente do monitor que mostrava o paciente, o homem jogava conversa fora, distraindo a jovem moça, encantada pela beleza exótica do Chefe da Psiquiatria. Mal percebia a garota que os olhos quase translúcidos do homem à sua frente tinham a mesma cor, apesar do tom completamente diferente, do paciente que espumava de raiva enquanto o aparelho seguia com as aferições.</p><p> </p><p>— Aguenta com o chapeuzinho, vamos buscar seus exames de sangue agora e daí você pode se arrumar na minha sala. Viu, se você não fosse parecido comigo não ia precisar do aparato. Ninguém manda tentar roubar até minha aparência.</p><p>O médico empurrava a cadeira de rodas feliz, assobiando a canção que planejava escutar durante o jantar com o marido. Mas não estava nem um pouco zangado com a interrupção de seus planos, mas sim feliz por finalmente pôr as mãos em algo que cobiçava há tantos anos: os exames de saúde do irmão caçula.</p><p>— Realmente, não precisava dessa merda de papel alumínio e muito menos daquela baboseira que você tirou do rabo. </p><p>— Ah, era de um filme ruim que assisti esses dias com o Def. Mas você queria o quê? Que eu contasse sobre a suspeita de gravidez? — começava a rir enquanto falava entre os dentes — Posso voltar lá e explicar, se quiser. Ou podemos acabar isso de uma vez.</p><p> </p><p>De volta ao escritório do médico, Albafica não conseguia controlar a perna, que batia ansiosamente enquanto o cunhado interpretava os exames. </p><p>— Aqui está tudo certo, apesar de você estar quase anêmico. Coisa boa que já tem as vitaminas em casa, só vai precisar dar uma atenção extra para o ferro. Agora vamos para a parte divertida!</p><p>Precisou explicar todos os detalhes, sombras e balõezinhos que apareciam na ressonância magnética para o empresário que acreditava ter virado pai. Cerca de sete vezes.</p><p>— Posso voltar pra casa agora, Albafica? Satisfeito? Sem bebê, sem útero, ASSIM COMO DEVIA SER. — Minos notou o sorriso cretino naquele rosto tão parecido com o seu — e você, me admira muito que dê corda pra uma insanidade dessas. Devia era levar essa carinha bonita aqui — apontou para Albafica — pra fazer alguns testes, afinal de contas, tratar maluco é sua especialidade.</p><p>— Ah, não se preocupem. Esses sonhos são só a expressão de algum desejo. Talvez o Albie queira começar uma família ou algo assim. Posso receitar algo que ajudaria com o sono e com os pesadelos. Dou toda a razão para ele. Você grávido deve ser ainda mais chato do que o normal. É algo que também me dá medo de imaginar.</p><p>— Seu cretino. — Minos puxava o irmão pela gola da blusa — Você ao menos se divertiu com essa besteira toda? </p><p>Albafica tentou intervir, mas apesar de ter um físico menor do que o do irmão, o médico não precisava de ajuda. Torceu um dos dedos de Minos até que o caçula o soltasse.</p><p>— Claro que me diverti. Você está saudável. Nunca deixou que eu colocasse as mãos em um único exame seu, sabendo que me preocupo com essas coisas. Agora vamos embora daqui. O marido fez lasanha e ele vai ficar muito feliz de saber que seus testículos não têm nódulos. — Apontou feliz para uma das muitas imagens do exame. — Estão convidados!</p><p>— Obrigado, Mimi. Mas acho que vamos apenas deixar você em casa.  — Albafica respondia, simpático e faceiro — Tem dois quilos de carne de rena nos esperando, afinal de contas. — Minos tentou reclamar, mas sua indignação não deixava que as palavras fluíssem — Que foi? Se algo acontecesse… A última coisa que eu ia querer é que o rebento tivesse cara de rena. Já basta a mãe tenebrosa que você ia ser...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>